Pierrot
by Katarin Kishika
Summary: He gave a disgruntled sound, "Men should do the proposing, Sakura-chan."


**Title: Pierrot**

**Author:** Katarin Kishika

**Characters/Pairing:** SakuraXNaruto

**Type:** One-shot (Complete)

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-san. This story was inspired by the song "Pierrot" by Kei originally sung by Hatsune Miku (Personally, I like Senka's version more XD). I do not own anything, except the plot.

**READ ME: **Uhm, yeah, this was loosely set in the middle ages, but it's still AU. And I will use Japanese honorifics, so don't flame me about it. I'm kinda making my own universe here, haha. **Their ages are in bold and underlined**. I trust you could see it… **AND I SUCK AT FIGHTING SCENES**, so forgive me for that!

**O_O_O**

"Yo." – Talking

'_Yo.'_ – Thoughts

**O_O_O**

**Pierrot**

**O_O_O**

**('ω')**

**8**

The first time he saw her, he was eight years old.

It was at the orphanage, the backyard to be precise. Among his earliest memories of his life, his first glance of her is the most vivid one. He remembered she and her parents were there to give financial support to the orphanage. Being part of a noble family, it was part of their "noble duties" to provide support to the ones in "needs".

He was at his favorite swing at the back of the orphanage. People didn't want to see a monster, that's what the directress said (a big fat old lady that clutches her cat to death). It was where he saw her sneak out from the back door. A girl with an unusual pink hair and captivating viridian eyes, a noble, he surmised. He admits it was amusing to see her weasel her way out of the door, sometimes looking behind her to check if someone was following or noticed her. She released a small relieved sigh, still not noticing him staring at her, and then grinned and took off her silk slippers. She just stood there, relishing the feeling of the grass beneath her feet, sometimes curling her toes and the feel of the rays of the sun on her face.

He had never seen anyone more beautiful than her in that moment.

"Nobles, especially young ladies, shouldn't remove their expensive shoes and stand on their bare feet. You should wear them now, milady; what will the people think if they find out?" Of course, he can't keep his mouth shut, can he? He mentally smacked his face.

She gave a little squeak and jumped a little bit. And then she narrowed her eyes at him and warily asked, "Who are you?"

Naruto jumped from his swing and gave an exaggerated low bow, "Uzumaki Naruto at your service, my fair lady. May I ask milady's name?" He looked at her while he's still bowing low, trying to stop a huge grin from surfacing on his solemn face.

Her mouth was twitching but maintained a somber expression on her eight year old face replying, "Haruno Sakura. It is nice to meet you Uzumaki-san."

"I'm hurt. And here I thought my wise counsel will bring us past acquaintanceship." Naruto gave a dramatic and fake hurt expression and clutching his "hurt" heart.

This time a giggle did escape and Sakura and she made a playful curtsy, "Then it is my honor to call you on your first name. Thank you for giving me such privilege, Naruto." They both stared at each other. Their solemn faces finally cracking up, and then they burst out laughing.

He didn't know it back then… but it was her laughter that made him fall for her.

…

…

**13**

They both became fast friends. Their meetings, of course, must be kept secret. There was no doubt her parents will not approve and it will probably mean no supper for him if the directress found out. That was the reason the both of them will meet and play at the forest behind her family's manor. Her parents, albeit strict are always not home and she was left to the care of her nursemaid, Shizune. Shizune-nee (as what Naruto called her) was kind and she always let them play together as long as they don't wander too far. She even gives them food so they can have their own little picnic.

One morning, five years since he first saw her, Naruto was waiting for her at their meadow (one of the places they found while exploring the forest). He was there not just to play with her but to deliver the good news that the directress will finally be replaced by someone else. Iruka-san was a fair and benevolent man. He even accepted Naruto without questions just like Shizune-nee. It was why he was so happy (practically skipping) and his energy seems like it cannot be contained while he wait for Sakura.

His waiting soon ended when he heard her footsteps. He looked up and saw her running towards him. His happy face gave in to a worried one when he saw her distressed figure. When she reached him, she immediately crashed herself to him. They both fell from the impact. Sitting up, Naruto brushed some of her hair out of her face. Her eyes were red and puffed out, her breathing starting to become shallow. A few strings of words escaped from her hiccups "T-They're dead…-hic-my p-parents… I-I don't kn-know what will happen n-now…"

He understood that she was worried for the future. Her parents may not be the best out there but he knows the comfort and security their presence brings. They may not have been a warm family for her but they were the closest she will have. Naruto was starting to get really worried because her breathing was getting shallower still and really, he's not very good with crying girls.

In a bout of panic, he started to flail his arms and beg (beg!) for her to stop crying. "S-Sakura-chan, please stop crying. You know I'm not good with crying girls. Please smile for me…" He started to make faces. Now that he thinks about it, Sakura is _not_ a baby. Changing tactics again, he started narrating on how he'd seen the Duke, Jiraiya-sama, the other day peeping to the women's public bath and how the Lady Tsunade chased him around the town when she knew of his activities. He started to reenact all he saw that day in front of her. He knows he's starting to look like a fool, but he will do anything to see her smile.

It was in Naruto's greatest relief when he saw the twitch of the smile he loved so much, followed by a few giggles. It may not be much but it is a start.

…

…

**14**

It was later known that Sakura will stay with her mother's cousin, the current Lady of the Senju house, Tsunade-sama. It was also later known that she will inherit and rule the house (for Tsunade had no heir and his brother dead) when she will come of age. Naruto was really happy for her. Life was starting to look up; she was smiling and laughing again. Their time together nowadays may be short due to her lessons and his part-time work at a local restaurant and helping Iruka-san at the orphanage, but both cherished those moments all the more.

Sakura, being the heir, is privileged of some documents, well-kept secrets between the nobles. That summer afternoon shocked her for life and opened her eyes to dirty deeds of the upper class. She was reading the history of Konoha when she noticed that anything related to the last high lord before the Danzo were disclosed from the public. That day she read of the bloody truth of the banished house, the last highlord… Naruto's father.

It was the year when they were born; Danzo, an ambitious and cunning noble, started a rebellion to snatch the power from the fair and benevolent High Lord Namikaze Minato. Danzo, the current high lord, had slain the family all except of the heir, Naruto. Instead he placed a spirit of a monster towards the infant's young body. He condemned Naruto to be a monster then threw him to an orphanage. This secret was for nobles only. They were, after all, afraid that if they disobeyed, it will be their house that will be destroyed next. But they did mourn for the Namikaze house… it was just they were too afraid to step up.

Her eyes blurred realizing her friend's misfortune. The masses were misguided, wrong information were given. Naruto's family was torn from him at such a young age. He was never given a chance to experience the love of a family.

Sakura was still crying when Naruto came to see her in their meadow. He saw the book she was reading and immediately understood. Using the sleeves of his shirt, he wiped her tears. He smiled gently, eyes clear and said "It's alright Sakura-chan. It's all in the past now. I don't want to be the cause of your tears. I can't do anything as of now and I doubt I could really do something, but I'm thankful someone cries for me. Even so, smile for me?"

She obliged and gave him a shaky smile. She understands it all, of course, but a few tears escaped from her eyes still.

…

…

**15**

She was walking around the town with her aunt Tsunade when she saw him. Their time together was beginning to wane but giving up their friendship is not an option. She first saw his blonde hair among the throngs of people. He was surrounded by the town folks. Why? She didn't know. She shouldered her way among the mass of people, making her way towards him. When she was at last at the center, she paled when she saw his wounds. Some men were ganging up on him. She noticed that behind him, he was protecting the orphans Udon and Moegi. She also noticed the ophan's noble friend, Konohamaru, who was comforting Moegi and snarling at the men.

Three drunk men ganged up on Naruto, shouting monster, insults and blasphemies. Naruto did not retaliate. He just received the blows and protected the children. When the men noticed the growing crowd, they finally stopped their assault and made their way out of the scene.

Sakura immediately rushed to his side, wiping the blood out of a small wound on his head. He gave her a grateful smile. He turned to the children then and asked if they were alright. "You lot alright there?" He asked with a cheerful grin as if he was not roughened up by idiot drunken men. The children although a bit shaken, nodded.

Sakura sighed. It was always like that. He worries more about others and smiles every problem away. Hearing her sigh, Naruto returned his attention on her, held her hand softly asking "Smile for me?"

Sighing and shaking her head, Sakura smiled for him and squeezed his hand. His smile brightened more and he squeezed her hand back.

…

…

**16**

Naruto knows he loved her since the first time he saw her. It just grew more and more as time passes. Eight years had passed since that time at the backyard of the orphanage but he finds more and more reasons to fall in love with her still. Over and over and over again, her smile is and will always be his undoing…

Even so, he knows their social standing. It was what kept him from confessing. It was what kept him from just snatching her and eloping away from Konoha. He knows she has her responsibilities and understands that she'll feel guilty and sad to leave it all behind.

That, and because he's afraid of rejection. Throughout his life, a lot of people rejected him for who he was, what was inside of him. Humans condemn that which they don't understand. He was among what they classify as what they don't understand, therefore they depreciate him. He understands and accepted it all.

But Sakura was the first who did not do that. She looked pass what other people see. And the first to ask, "What is it that you want the most, Naruto?"

Recognition. That's what he answered back then. She just smiled and gave him that. The first one to do that. Another reason why he loves her so much. She was the reason why he tries so hard to be recognized now, for them to see beyond what they assumed of him.

He was waiting for her in their meadow (He likes the sound of that). It took him months to build up the courage to confess to her. He was determined to do it now. He was shuffling and he can't seem to stay in one place. Fidgety, sweaty palms, nervous and very much in love, a plethora of emotions that makes his stomach twist and turn was what he was experiencing now.

He heard her shuffling feet on the green grass. She still does that, standing and walking on bare feet. She said she loved the feel of the earth under her feet; he loved her expression when she does so.

Looking up, apprehension overcomes his nervousness because of her gait, the strain on her pale face and the deadened eyes. It lacks its usual luster, like life was suck out of her. He met her halfway, combed some of her hair out of her face using his hand and brushed her face with the back of his hand. Cupping her face, he gently asked, "Hey, what's wrong?"

She looked at him in the eyes, "I'm engaged. I'm to be wedded to Uchiha Sasuke."

His eyes widened. He was not expecting that. Masking his broken heart, he instead asked her, "Then why does milady looks sad? I've always thought that young ladies nowadays would kill to be in your place. Not that I understand because I'm a man… and I admit I don't find the young lord's hair style attractive."

She chuckled at his statement. Trust Naruto to brighten even the bleakest of days. Shaking her head and having a wistful look, Sakura said "I'm afraid this young lady finds her situation distressing. She wants to marry for love; to the person she's in love with." She looked at him straight to the eyes; hers were determined and… was that longing? "**I **want to marry the person I love… I want to marry you."

Naruto was elated to hear that from her. But he gave a disgruntled sound, "Men should do the proposing, Sakura-chan." At that, they both burst out laughing. When they sobered, Naruto held her hands and enclosed the space between them. Closing his eyes, he lowered his head and captured her lips on the gentlest of kiss, harboring his love and longing.

"I love you." She said when they broke apart.

Naruto smiled, "I love you too."

She was worried, he can tell, so he squeezed her hand and said, "We'll find a way."

…

…

**16**

It was a few months later that war broke out to between Oto and Konoha. Sakura didn't know if she should be thankful for it will buy them more time or not. Uchiha Sasuke was part of the military forces after all. It was despicable for her to be thankful for people were dying out there. Naruto said that there was nothing they could do. It was just the timing, that's all.

Tsunade-sama is trying her best to break Sakura's engagement without ensuring the wrath of the Uchiha on the Senju house. Danzo along with the current head of the house Uchiha Madara made the arrangements. She knows they were under surveillance for their support and close relationship to late high lord. It was like walking on egg shells, but she wanted to see Naruto and Sakura happy. It was Madara who wanted this engagement to tie down and leash the Senju. A nice tactic but very problematic, indeed.

The lovers were in their meadow enjoying a peaceful afternoon. Naruto was playing her locks, Sakura was leaning against him. He broke the silence "Sakura?"

"Hm?" She asked sleepily.

Breathing in and with all seriousness, he said "I'm going to enlist for the war."

Sakura's eyes widened, a sharp gasp escaped from her "What?"

"I'm going to enlist for the war." Naruto repeated with a smirk. Sakura's eyes narrowed and she resisted the urge to smack his head upside down. Instead, she settled on giving him a venomous glare, "Don't get smart on me; you know what I mean, why?"

Muttering a "Troublesome woman" silently (which she still heard based on the intensifying glare), Naruto cleared his throat and explained "It's the only way. If I survive this war and rise in the ranks, I'll be like a hero. If I am high enough in the ranking, then this stupid society will have no say if I propose to you. Sasuke may be an ass but I know him. He's my friend too, ya know? And from what I know, he loves a commoner from the village. They were just waiting for a chance to elope."

Sakura still looked worried "But Naruto, this is still a war. There's a big 'If' here. A lot of things may happen. Don't, please don't" Sakura begged.

He raised a brow, "Don't you trust my skills? 'Cause if you don't, I'll definitely ask for Kakashi and Gai to increase my training." He was training with those elite guards (who were still loyal to his father) secretly, of course.

Sakura sighed and blew her bangs _'He's so stubborn. Like a mule.' _But she finally gave up; she looked at him seriously "Promise me to return safely."

"Yes." He comforted her, "Now, smile for me?"

Sakura gave him one, albeit it masked the feeling of her heart falling to her stomach.

…

…

**17**

Naruto enlisted for the war. The training lasted for a few months. It was hard, both physically and emotionally. He found friends in the camp like Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji. Aside from topping the class, he and his friends were the master troublemakers. It may be troublesome (_Thanks, Shikamaru, you're rubbing off on me_), but it sure reduces the stress.

When the training ended, Naruto was placed on a platoon stationed at a small village called Inaho. Throughout his training, he had only seen Sakura for a grand total of three times… and three was not enough for his love sick heart. He may be lonely but he cannot let it affect his performance so he steeled his heart and only if he was alone did he let his mask slip.

It also seems that the high lord still has bitter feelings on Naruto's father or probably he knows of his relationship with Sakura (which he hopes not, for her protection) but among the recruits, he has the most rigorous (and hardest and often harshest) training. He did not complain… He will not complain. He promised himself he'll endure it all, for him and for Sakura. His hard works paid off for he rose to the ranks with the help of his skills and some strings pulled by Kakashi. Now Naruto was among the youngest general along with Shikamaru, even Danzo can't deny his skill and cunning for making unpredictable tactics.

It may have been peaceful as of now. There were light skirmishes left and right. Nothing the elite troupe he belongs in can't handle. Their location although not favorable being it was located nearest to the border of The Land of Fire and Oto, their defenses was tough. But war was only starting. It was the morning of deep winter when they received Intel that some, around twenty Oto soldiers were found twenty miles from their post. Naruto with his troupe checked on this Intel. Never had he thought that when they arrived, it was not only twenty men. Naruto with his fifty men faced an army of around ninety.

The morning that deep winter, a battle started.

…

…

**17**

Cursing loudly, Naruto directed his runner to run back to Inaho for backup. The most important thing now is alert the others and keep the enemy's forces at bay. Quickly making a battle plan, he utilized their position. A cliff northeast was where he placed some of his archers. He issued orders to hide themselves behind some boulders and instructed to attack when the enemies turned towards the second bend on the narrow path.

When the enemy did so, all hell break loose.

Naruto fought his way out of the twenty men. He blocked an attack, and then turned his body to kick another attacker on his knees. He heard a crack. He jumped when one tried to lose his footing. At first, he could still keep the onslaught of attacks at bay; deeply ingrained katas and instinct keep him alive at this point. But two arrows struck him, one lightly grazed his arms, another struck his thighs. He didn't know that there are archers. They were using the trees and the battle as foliage.

Naruto cursed as he broke the shaft of the arrow embedded on his thigh, he'll pull the arrowhead later on _if _he survives this. Sakura will raise him from the dead if he did not. Naruto smirked and suppressed a chuckle.

He had already taken down eight of the twenty one men (including the archer). He blocked, dodged the stupid arrows and retaliated with all he got. He felt the slash on his back; he turned and struck the enemy straight to the heart. Ten left. He was blocking an attack when he felt someone creeping up behind him, he immediately turned and dodged. The assassin struck his comrade because of Naruto's fast dodging. He head-butted the guy and then slashed his chest. Six more.

The fight was taking its toll, even with the Kyuubi's healing capabilities. He needs to finish it fast. He kicked a man on his shin, and then drove his claymore to the man's lungs. Slash. Slash. Slash. Two left. His troupe was faring better. The battle was dwindling to its end.

His breathing was ragged, his vision blurred both from fatigue and mostly from the loss of blood. Several bodies lay around him. He was filthy with the grime and blood, both his and his adversaries. Giving a war cry, he struck the man and drove his sword to his neck. Stumbling a bit on his feet, his reflexes failed him and the last man had driven his sword straight through Naruto's stomach. Naruto held the man's sword tightly when he tried to pull it out, and then slashed the man, completely beheading him. The head flew a few feet before landing with a dull _thunk._

Naruto kneeled in exhaustion. He pulled the sword out of his body and then applied pressure. He will deal with his wounds later on. He stood up, and tried to walk. He heard the cry of victory from his platoon, but it passed from one ear to another. His thinking growing murky, Naruto envisioned her smile, her smile, her hair gently blown by the wind.

'_So tired.'_ He thought. He can't die now. Sakura is waiting for him. Head swimming and vision beginning to blacken, Naruto surrendered to the darkness all the while thinking of his Sakura.

…

…

**17**

Riding a horse, Sakura travelled to Inaho. She pushed the beast at the fastest. Earlier that day, Madara invited her for lunch. He had this arrogant (which is common to all Uchihas) and satisfied smirk on his face. She was with Tsunade but it felt suffocating that even the presence of her Aunt did not quell her anxiousness.

Madara was playing with his knife and twirling his goblet when he said "Sakura-san, I heard that you have a relationship with this Uzumaki…? I surely hope not."

Sakura stiffened but courageously asked "Why?" No use playing games now, she thought. "I know that you know that I would like to break this farce of an engagement off…"

He stared at her intensely "Oh, yes, yes I do. Such a shame. I would have loved Uchihas with emerald eyes, you see. But… I am just saving you from the heart break having a relationship with Uzumaki will cause." He drawled.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, understanding the meaning behind his words "What did you do?" She hissed.

He gave a sinister smirk at that "Nothing much… yet. Although with this war, we can't be too sure if he will come back alive."

Sakura immediately stood up "If you do anything, _anything _to endanger Naruto, I'm going to kill you." Sakura stormed out of the dining hall. Anger and worry bubbling out of her.

So here she is, travelling to Inaho, to ensure he's safe. She can't live without him, that much she knows. She was praying to all the Gods she knows of that he's okay. Hoping beyond hope nothing bad happens to him.

At last, when she entered the barracks of Inaho, she immediately tried to find him or even his friends. He saw a pale faced Kiba outside of a tent. He looked up and saw her but averted his eyes.

Sakura feared for the worst.

Kiba only said, "There was a battle. He left with his troupe. We received news that they were outnumbered and asked for back up but the higher ups wouldn't spare more men." He laughed with no humor "Those old farts wanted him dead. They were afraid he will rise to the top and dethrone Danzo. I bet that old fool was the one who gave the directive." Kiba sighed morosely.

With a silent "No.", Sakura asked Kiba where Naruto is. He dazedly answered her but instantly got out of it when he saw her mount her steed. She ignored Kiba's shouts to stop. She knows they were probably still in the middle of battle but she didn't care. She rushed to the location and abruptly stopped when she reached the edge of the carnage. It seems like the battle was finished and they had won. She saw some of the men pile the bodies of the dead on one side. She saw a makeshift tent and headed there, ignoring the looks some of the men gave her. Finding a familiar face, she asked Ebisu where Naruto is.

"The general is inside the tent. Milady, the healers did their best. Even with the Kyuubi, he…" He answered her frantic question and gave a sympathetic smile but Sakura didn't linger to hear the remaining of his words.

She dashed inside the tent but abruptly stopped at the foot of the bed where a sweaty and pale faced Naruto rests. His breathing fast and shallow and she could see bandages wrapped everywhere of his now fragile looking body. Sakura choked a broken sob… it was too much for her to take.

He must have heard her for his eyes fluttered open. When he saw her, he tried to smile but it turned to a grimace. He lifted his hand with great effort to reach out to her. Sakura immediately crossed the remaining distance and held his hand to her face lovingly.

"Hey." she said.

"Hey." He replied. "I'm dying."

Sakura frowned, "Idiot, you're not." She desperately tried to keep her tears at bay.

Naruto chuckled but it came out as bout of coughs. When it subsided he just brushed her hair, traced her lashes, eyebrows, her nose, cheeks, and lastly her lips. He tried desperately to memorize her face despite his waning vision. He smiled, "We both know that I will."

Finally giving in, some tears escaped her eyes. A broken sob, and then another escaped. She wiped the tears with her sleeves and then glared at him, "How could you smile despite your situation?"

Naruto gave a puzzled glance. Another violent shiver racked his whole body. He averted his gaze from her penetrating ones. Although Naruto didn't answer her question, his eyes spoke a different story. It was full of longing, anguish, and like her, she saw how unfair he sees this world they lived in now. This is the product of this war. It tore them from inside out and it seems that it will successfully tear them apart.

…

…

**17**

"Please don't leave me." She begged desperately, clutching his hand fiercer when she saw his eyes flutter shut_. 'Don't close your eyes! Don't leave me! Stare at me all you want, talk to me! I can't live without you… Please…' _She chanted inside her head.

His breathing was getting deeper. His heart beat faltering at the moment. He opened his eyes and although it was painful, he squeezed her hand. "You know that I won't" He stared at her face. Lines of fresh tears, her beautiful emerald eyes full of anguish, mouth set on a frown, _'It doesn't suit her.' _He thought.

With great effort, he lifted his hand and brushed her tears away. He gave her a smile, "Smile for me?"

New tears burst from her already puffed out eyes and she struggled to form the smile he loved so much. It was shaky but it was till heat felt.

"Thank you for loving me." He coughed out blood and was shivering more so than the last few minutes. "I love you." He said one last time to the girl he loved from the first time he saw her. The noble on bare feet and liked the feeling of grass beneath her feet. His eyes fluttered and closed shut.

Sakura sniffed, her next words broken and racked by her sob and hiccups. "I love you more." She said with great difficulty, still maintaining her smile. Inside, she was screaming _'Don't! Please, don't leave me! I love you, I love you… I beg you open your eyes.'_

"I know." He squeezed her hand one last time and then there was nothing. The comforting rise and fall of his chest gone.

Her smile faltered and then she kissed him one last time. "I love you."

…

…

**終わり**

…

**AN: Yep… I killed him. *Burst out crying and bringing my shield from those tomatoes I expect* **It's not my best work. But I wanna try a sad story. It is just an experiment for action scenes too. So yeah…

Anyway, I would really appreciate it if you **READ AND REVIEW **this story…

**Their ages are in bold and underlined**. I trust you could see it… **AND I SUCK AT FIGHTING SCENES**, so forgive me for that!

As I said, this was inspired by Kei's Pierrot. I love Senka's version. It's really sad and beautiful. I wanna incorporate it 'ya know, the clown and all… BUT… uhm, I don't really know how it ended like this. Haha

**I am planning on rewriting it. Probably give this a good ending. But I wanna ask your opinion** **first. So, would you like a rewrite and a new ending?**

Again, **THANK YOU FOR GIVING YOUR TIME TO READ THIS EXPERIMENTAL ONE-SHOT and PLEASE READ AND REVIEW and NO FLAMES please.**

**READ** ME!: ALSO _please read my other one-shot_ _**LONG DISTANCE LOVE AFFAIR.**_ That fic is a lot sweeter than this one.

And I'll probably upload another one-shot, WORDS OF LOVE in a few hours from now.

AGAIN, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I won't ask for anything more. (Except Santa's presents…)

**AN 2: Meh, I removed the lyrics... hehe. Man, what a bummer... And I LOVED those lyrics too. Anyway, please enjoy this story. :3**

**~KATARIN KISHIKA**


End file.
